


Rebound ?

by Luwan_Kyuu



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fantasizing, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Love at First Sight, Mage-Templar Dynamics (Dragon Age), No Plot/Plotless, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwan_Kyuu/pseuds/Luwan_Kyuu
Summary: Knight captain Cullen can't allow himself to think of Marian Hawke the way he does. But after years of controlling his emotions, one sigle event will make him snap.orI wanted to write some Cullen x Hawke shameless smut and found the first excuse to do so.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Rebound ?

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to put this fic out of my system. Now I feel better.  
> I written it in one shot so it may contain typo. Sorry for that ^^"

**9:31 Dragon**

His contact had promised him that it was worth the trip. So, the Knight Captain went all the way to Darktown in search of so-called apostates who were adept at blood magic. It was a simple observation mission, which is why he went alone.

Once there, he only found the usual batch of refugees who watched him pass by without really paying any attention to him. It had to be said that out of his Templar armor, nobody seemed to recognize Cullen.

He was about to turn back when he saw Marian Hawke, flanked by her usual companions, at the bend in the road. Ser Tethras, Serah Valen and an elf with strange tattoos.

Hawke had made the news about her as soon as she arrived in Kirkwall, joining the ranks of Meeran and his mercenaries, Cullen had countless reports that had reached him, telling the exploits of the woman who was suspected of being a particularly dangerous apostate. After a year, she had emancipated herself from the Red Iron and had approached Varric Tethras to participate in an expedition into the deep roads.

Cullen monitored Hawke's activities discreetly, receiving monthly reports on her behavior to potentially arrest her if it turned out to be truly dangerous. So far, she hadn't done anything that could harm Kirkwall, she even seemed rather predisposed to clean the town of its vilest riffraff, the only reason he hadn't yet gone to Lowtown to take her to the circle. He had already imagined what it would be like and he had to admit that he really hoped it wouldn't come to that.

If she resisted, he did not know how many recruits would be needed to stop her. Despite his observations, Cullen was unaware of the extent of Hawke's powers. At the mere thought that she might use her magic against him, he felt a shiver run through him and the lyrium in him tingling in his fingers, ready to dispel the magic around him.

"Well, if it isn't the knight captain himself?”

He almost jumped when he heard Hawke's voice behind him and calmly turned around to face her. With a sneering smile on her lips, she stared at him, not shying away from looking at him up and down as if she were judging a show animal. He felt himself blushing slightly but his expression remained neutral.

"Serah Hawke." He said calmly.

"What is a Templar doing in Darktown in the middle of the night, and without his armor?”

At these words, Cullen saw a few people running away and he cursed. Hawke had just blown his cover in seconds. Seeing the satisfied smile that hadn't left her face, he knew that the apostate had done it on purpose.

"Nothing that concerns you, Hawke. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than waste my time with empty words.”

She burst out laughing but still stepped aside to let him pass.

"Do so, Knight Captain. Far be it from me to prevent you from kidnapping another innocent and locking him up on the gallows.”

"Hawke..." The elf growled behind her and Cullen saw the young woman's smile flicker for a split second. Her attention was no longer focused on the Templar and he took the opportunity to leave.

He left the small group in a hurry, taking a boat to return to the gallows. Once out in the open air, he inhaled large gulps of fresh air, to chase away the stench of Darktown but also to regain his calm.

The defiance with which Hawke spoke to him was unusual for Cullen. No one on the gallows, not even his own men, dared to disrespect him. Only Meredith, his direct superior, spoke to him as she would to any other Templar. Yet the mage amused herself by ridiculing him whenever she had the chance, never failing to embarrass him and arousing his anger.

The mocking smile of the young woman haunted him all the way to the gallows and he didn't know whether to attribute his uneasiness to the powerful magic he had felt when he was so close to her or to the icy blue of her eyes which had appreciatively detailed him.

The very next day, he stopped having Hawke watched over, not wanting to have anything more to do with her. The path his thoughts had taken once back at the barracks was a slippery slope on which he was forbidden to go again.

**9:34 Dragon**

Hawke closed the door of her estate and leaned against it with a sigh. She wondered what had gone through Meredith's mind the day she named her Kirkwall Champion. Every time she thought she had achieved her goals, there was always someone to come and put a weight on her shoulders.

From the entrance, she contemplated the fireplace in which a large fire was burning. With winter approaching, it was necessary to have at least that to make the temperature bearable. She heard Orana humming as she prepared dinner, and this led her thoughts directly to Fenris and how he had abandoned her. At first, she had clung to the idea that he would come back to her, that he would overcome what had driven him away in the first place. But years had gone by without him making the slightest gesture towards her, staying in her close circle without paying any particular attention to her.

Loneliness was beginning to weigh heavily on her, especially with all her current problems. She missed her mother and brother, and although she could no longer see Leandra, nothing prevented her from paying Carver a visit… Well, almost nothing.

Deciding to postpone her dinner, she opened the door and left the manor.

***

She landed at the gallows at nightfall. Her status as champion at least allowed her to pass the guards who watched over the access to the Templar quarters without hindrance. She tried to ignore as best she could the looks on her, well aware that more than one templar secretly dreamt of locking her up with all the others. After getting lost once, she decided to push open the door of the Knight Captain's office and found him sitting at his desk, a mountain of paperwork partially hiding his face while he was busy writing a report, his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Good evening Cullen," she said in a suave voice, delighted to see him raise his head abruptly as he recognizes her voice.

"Maker’s breath, Hawke! " he said, dropping his quill and rising in a metallic noise caused by his armor. She gave him a charming smile.

"I was hoping to find you here. Your fiery gaze and your blonde curls keep me up late every night, so I thought maybe I could come straight to the man who torments my dreams... "

"That's enough." he cut before clearing his throat, visibly annoyed. "What do you want?”

Her smile widened. The Knight Templar was getting used to his little teasing and hardly reacted at all. She regretted the time when this kind of talk would have made him blush up to his ears.

"Carver." She said bluntly. Cullen sighed before running a hand through his hair and she watched him do it distractedly, he didn't seem to have shaved for a few days and the messy look it gave him was quite pleasing. Her gaze lingered on the line of his jaw before going down but the Templar's armor prevented her from seeing more.

"I'm not going to do this forever, Hawke." He finally said as he walked towards the door, taking it out of his reverie.

She waited quietly, settling down at his desk while he went to fetch her brother. She watched distractedly at the various objects scattered among the missives and reports that covered almost all the free space. Unsurprisingly, the arrangement of the room was rather spartan, containing almost no decorations or useless objects. Only a painting depicting Andraste in the arms of the Maker brightened up the rough stone walls.

She closed her eyes and realized that the piece smelled like him, a woody and musky mixture, vaguely reminding her of the incense one could smell in the chantry.

The throat clearing of the knight captain brought her back to reality and she saw him standing in his doorway, his arms crossed over his chest with a disapproving gaze. In the hallway behind him, Carver looked astonishedly worried.

"Serah Hawke, would you be so kind as to give me back access to my office, or should I let you do my work for the evening since you seem to be enjoying yourself at my post?”

The smile she gave him had the merit of slightly destabilizing the Templar, who was unable to keep his neutral expression, betraying an emotion that Hawke never imagined she would see in the eyes of the knight captain.

She got up slowly and walked around the desk without taking her eyes off him. Cullen seemed to hold his breath as she approached him in a style that brought his eyes down to her hips. She saw him swallow and decided to push the game a little more, satisfied with what she saw.

Her hands came to rest on the breastplate of his armor and rose up to his shoulders, he froze in surprise and she took the opportunity to tiptoe and kiss him on the cheek before whispering discreetly, out of sight of her brother.

"Thank you Cullen, I owe you one.”

She felt him shudder and repressed a smile as she walked away from him to leave the room.

She joined Carver who was still waiting in the corridor, unaware of the scene that had just taken place.

***

Cullen closed his office door and let out a long sigh. Keeping a neutral expression had taken all of his self-control and when Hawke came to whisper her thanks in his ear he almost lost control. Over the years, he had grown accustomed to her constant taunting and her many attempts to embarrass him. She had been quite successful in the first few months, but Cullen had gained enough control over his emotions to no longer be intimidated by Marian Hawke.

But he was always caught off guard, especially when she would grace him with smiles like the one she had given him a few minutes earlier. He nervously ran a hand through his hair, trying to regain his calm despite his beating heart.

He returned to his desk and forced himself back into work, doing his best to ignore the fact that she had been sitting at that very spot just moments before. His mind drifted away just an hour later, as he imagined what he could have done with her if he had let desire overpower his reason.

He let himself go backwards in his armchair and closed his eyes, trying to remember the feeling of Hawke's lips on his skin. He took a sharp breath and imagined her hands skillfully slipping under the plates of his armor to unload it. He adjusted his position on his chair, suddenly cramped in his trousers. A grunt of desire escaped him as he imagined himself grasping the mage's hips to draw her against him and kiss her fiercely.

The discomfort in his trousers was really starting to get in the way and he hesitated to discreetly undo the ties that were holding his hard length. As he was about to slip a hand under the desk to satisfy his need, he opened his eyes and suddenly cursed when he saw her leaning against the door frame, watching the scene without losing a crumb.

"Sweet Andraste, Hawke!" he said, almost falling out of his chair. "Can I ask what you're doing here?!”

She did not answer immediately, looking at him with an expression he could not have described.

"I return the question to you, knight captain." She said with a playful gleam in her eyes that did not bode well for him. "What exactly were you doing in your office at that hour?" she added before he could answer. "And don't tell me you're working, what I just saw certainly didn't look like work.”

Despite all his will and self-control, he could not help but blush with shame at having been caught in the act when he was about to give in to the sins of carnal pleasure.

"What I do or don't do is none of your business." He said sternly as he stood up.

He walked to the door and pretended to start closing it.

"Good night, Hawke.”

She took a step backwards, her gaze not having left him for a single second. He was astonishingly close to her now and when he saw her tongue come to moisten her lips, he found it very difficult to take his eyes off it, his breath caught in his throat. It was already a miracle that he managed to walk the few steps from his office to the door without having a strange pace given his condition, but the proximity did nothing to help him.

After a short moment that seemed to last an eternity, she finally answered him.

"Good night, knight captain.”

Relieved that she wasn't causing any more trouble than she already had, he closed the door, only to feel it jam at the last moment, Hawke's foot in the doorway.

She pushed the door away and he was forced to take a step back.

"I almost forgot." She said, smiling strangely. "If you need someone to help you in your...." her gaze went down to his crotch and he felt horribly exposed. "...work, my door is wide open to you. So don't hesitate, no matter if it's an hour or a year from now."

With these words, she winked at him and finally left the place. His mind was still processing the information he had just received, not knowing whether he had understood the invitation or whether he was taking his wishes for reality.

_Don't be silly Rutherford. Hawke is still playing with you. She certainly didn't mean what she just said, she just wanted to have a little more fun at your expense._

Nevertheless, he wondered if she had been sincere. Unable to work, he had finally returned to his quarters and dropped back to his cot still half-dressed, not even bothering to take off his leather trousers and boots. He put one arm behind his head, his gaze fixed on the ceiling, tortured by forbidden thoughts involving an apostate mage who had been indirectly responsible for the dark circles under his eyes for months.

***

When Orsino called on Hawke a few weeks later to help him track down blood mages who had escaped from the circle, Meredith had insisted that Cullen accompany her. For the first time, he found himself at her side in one of her epic adventures that Ser Tethras liked to tell at the Hanged man.

Not that Cullen went there regularly, but he had sometimes witnessed the dwarf recounting his expedition into the depths or Hawke's exploits in the bone mine and the Templar couldn't help but admire her despite her temperament. He had once tried to ask Carver about her, but he flatly refused to talk about his sister, denying outright that she was an apostate. It was a comedy that left the knight captain puzzled. Everyone knew about Hawke, he didn't need to be so vehement to protect her…

They were supposed to meet in lowtown, before the hanged man and that’s where he found them.

"Oh Hawke! Is that for me?" Isabella exclaimed as she saw him arrive in front of the hanged man. "And it's not even my birthday!”

Marian had laughed and he couldn't help but look in her direction, it was becoming increasingly rare to see her smile lately.

"You shall send a thank you card to Meredith." She replied to the pirate who tried to slip a hand over a particularly private part of his anatomy.

He gave her a dry slap on the hand to prevent her from reaching her goal.

"Maker, I am by no means a gift for your personal enjoyment, Pirate.”

"But he bites! " Isabella laughed. "Perfect, I like my men to be feisty.”

“No.Fucking.Way." He cursed, indignant as he moved out of range, placing Hawke between him and the rogue.

She had made a falsely pouting face before pointing at Hawke with her chin.

"There's no point in trying with Hawke, she's busy enough with Fenris."

Apparently, she had just said something she shouldn't have, and she put her hand to her mouth, her gaze turned to the champion who gave her a cold look. Cullen observed the elf's reaction, unable to understand how he felt about him being in a relationship with Hawke.

But his expression seemed to indicate just the opposite. He had turned his head away, looking guilty, and nervously cleared his throat.

"Enough, Riviani." Varric intervened, taking Hawke with him a little further. The knight captain watched the dwarf as he said a few words to the champion, giving her a comforting pat on the back. He turned around to reprimand Isabella, who seemed genuinely contrite, a rare sight.

Cullen's attention never left Hawke, however, despite the fact that she had her back to him, he saw her gather her courage as she straightened her slumped shoulders and after a long exhalation, she turned around, her smile back on her face, as if nothing had happened.

"Enough chatter, I'm sure the Knight Captain has better things to do than listen to the ravings of a bunch of outlaws like you. Let's get going!”

***

Once on the Wounded Coast, he couldn't help but rejoice at the thought of being part of this mission and he took the opportunity to observe the behaviour of the other members of the very closed group that accompanied Hawke wherever she went.

First of all, there was Varric, armed with Bianca he was simply unstoppable, especially with the protection provided in hand-to-hand combat by the elf who followed Hawke like her shadow, the remote protection was provided by Hawke herself. Isabella was fearsome with her daggers and Cullen was surprised to discover that she was capable of more than just being drunk all the time. He would almost have changed his perception of her if she hadn't put her hand on his buttocks when he joined them earlier.

The coast was infested with brigands and they had to fight their way through with swords and shields, Cullen alongside Fenris and Isabella.

While they were in the midst of a skirmish with slavers, they heard a curse escaping Hawke as she knelt on the ground, one hand pressed against her ribs. She had just been attacked by the renegade mages who had taken advantage of the distraction to attack. No sooner had Cullen turned his gaze than a blue flash rushed towards her.

"Hawke!”

Fenris was by her side in a split second. His lyrium tattoos lit up and gave him a supernatural appearance. Cullen had never seen anything like it, but the aura of lyrium awakened the latent power flowing through his own veins. He finished off the last of the slavers with Isabella and came to join Hawke, offering her the cover of his shield.

"How are you? " he asked, worried as Fenris moved towards the apostates who had attacked, in a threatening pace.

"I am fine, knight captain." She said, trying to laugh. She coughed and suddenly frowned in pain.

"It doesn't look like it." Cullen remarked, amazed at the calmness of his voice compared to the storm raging in his head. "Don't move, I'll be back in a moment.”

"Don't talk nonsense." she answered as she got up, blood slowly flowing down her left flank. "It's time someone taught these little shits a lesson.”

The vulgarity of her words surprised him almost as much as the powerful magic burning in her eyes. He remained speechless as he watched her gather her magic to incant.

Once her spell was set, she warned her companions, who reacted immediately.

"Out of my way!”

Fenris and Isabella immediately withdrew as a deluge of flames poured down on their enemies, reducing them to ashes in a matter of seconds.

Cullen felt the lyrium screaming in him. He desperately wanted to smite her, to silence this powerful mage and dominate her roughly. His pulse quickened and his pupils dilated as he contemplated the wild strength of Marian Hawke.

The erection caused by this vision was immediate and he thanked his Templar armour for hiding his condition from those present. But he quickly regained his senses when she leaned on his staff to stand, grimacing in pain.

Before he was able to intervene, Fenris was again at her side, pulling him aside to support Marian and help her walk.

Cullen watched the elf, unable to identify the emotion burning in his guts as Marian thanked Fenris in a whisper, an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

Their mission accomplished, they returned to Kirkwall without Cullen being able to calm the fire inside him.

***

Marian lifted her gaze up to her bedroom window, the rain had been pouring down for hours. She had only just got home, although it was already very late. It had been a long day but thanks to Anders she had recovered from her wound on the Wounded Coast quickly, leaving a scar that was barely visible.

She had just removed her war paintings and taken a bath, a towel carelessly placed on her shoulders after drying her short brown hair. As she put on her tunic with the Hawke's crest on it, she heard someone knocking loudly at the door.

Everyone had been asleep for a long time and she went downstairs to open the door, stepping over her mabari who was snoring loudly in front of the fireplace. What a guard dog she thought, amused at its lack of reaction to her approach.

When she opened the door, she came face to face with Cullen, completely soaked by the rain. His gaze was strangely serious when he looked up at her.

"Cullen?" she wondered. A quick glance confirmed to her that he had come alone, so he was not on an official mission to arrest her. Meredith knew perfectly well that she would have to mobilize her best Templars the day she decided to stop acting.

The knight captain had to come all the way from the gallows in the rain, in the middle of the night, it must have been for something serious for him to arrive at the Kirkwall champion in this state.

"Did you really mean it? " he asked abruptly and she didn't understand what he was talking about.

Faced with her lack of response and her interrogating look, he specified, while entering the manor, making her back abruptly.

"In my office, when you told me to come and see you if needed. Did you mean it?”

Suddenly understanding what he was getting at, she was surprised to see that he had taken her request seriously.

"What if it was? "she asked, teasingly.

For any answer, she found herself pressed against the nearest wall, her body pressed against his Templar's armor, silenced by a sudden and passionate kiss.

The moaning in Cullen's throat caused a sudden heat wave throughout Marian's body despite the icy metal against her skin. The knight captain hands trapped the champion's wrists, pinning them above her head as his tongue ran over her lips, urging her to bend to his request.

Deciding to obey Cullen's silent command, she opened her mouth, to find herself suddenly invaded by his tongue, his taste, while one of his hands had left her wrists to go down onto her chest, caressing her breasts briefly before slipping onto her thigh, going up under the skirt of her tunic.

He stopped briefly to remove his gauntlet with his teeth, freeing his right hand. He let it fall to the ground before melting on her again, leaving her no time to protest or even catch her breath.

She hadn't bothered to put on any underwear when she got out of the bath and Cullen grunted with satisfaction when he discovered how wet she was in his hands. She felt him smile through their kiss.

"Do you want me, mage?”

To support his question, he slipped his fingers between her thighs to gently caress her clit, making her arch in a cry of pleasure.

"I asked you a question, Hawke. Do you want me to fuck your pretty little cunt tonight?"

She couldn't believe he was acting and talking like that. Cullen, the most polite and mannered Templar she had ever met, becoming so depraved... she could not have wished for more.

"Yes." she moaned, eager to discover a new aspect of Cullen. "I want you to fuck me hard.”

He withdrew his hands and took a step back; his sudden absence made her whine in frustration.

"Good girl." he replied, undressing her with his eyes. His pupils were so dilated that she could hardly distinguish the color of his eyes. "Then make me want you.”

She was not used to taking orders, and she had to admit that she liked it more than she would ever dare admit to herself.

"Yes, Knight Captain.”

She looked around her and realized that Orana or Bodan show up in the vestibule at any moment, not to mention the enormous mabari who was watching them.

"But not here.”

She took his hands and walked back towards the stairs, not taking her eyes off him for a single second. After she had only gone up a few steps, he closed the distance between them with another languorous kiss before carrying her as if she weighed nothing.

Marian couldn't hold back a small amused laugh when he put her down on the threshold of his room.

"Impatient, are we?”

"I dreamed of this for years" he said, his voice hoarse. "I believe I can say that I waited long enough."

"Fair enough." She replied, kneeling before him.

Slowly, she undid the red satin belt that held the long plate-bearded skirt typical of the Templars and dropped it to the ground. Underneath he wore thick leather trousers, held in place by a simple lacing. She looked up at him and gave him a teasing smile as she pulled on the strap with her teeth.

Cullen let out a sigh of pleasure and she grabbed the waistband of his trousers on either side of his hips and pulled them down to his ankles, releasing his already erected member. 

Impressed by the size of his manhood, she gave him an appreciative look before grasping him firmly with one hand, while slowly licking the tip of his cock.

"Maker, Hawke!" he groaned as she sucked the tip of his cock, temptress.

She liked the sounds that came out of his mouth as she teased him, she liked it even more when he got tired of this little game and took control back, putting one hand behind her head before sliding down her throat to the hilt. She almost suffocated when she felt him so deeply in her throat, but he didn't give her time to protest, withdrawing to return just as suddenly.

"That's it, mage. Suck it harder, I know you like it as much as I."

She complied, tears in her eyes as he grasped her hair ruthlessly. Maker's balls he was right, she liked that.

It was a totally different experience from with Fenris. Things had begun in a similar way between them, in the same hall, with the same passion. But Fenris was the kind of man who needed to be dominated, guided. Marian had quite naturally taken the dominant role, just as she was always in the lead as Kirkwall champion.

Cullen, for his part, was not going to give her a choice. He was going to indulge his desire as he saw fit, and that alone was enough to set Marian's senses on fire. She desperately needed to lose control, even for one night.

He came in her throat, spurts of his seeds flooded her mouth and she swallowed, a faint taste of lyrium remained even after he pulled his cock out.

"That was good." He said, working now to remove the rest of his armor. Under his skilled fingers, it came off quickly and he was soon completely naked in her room. Hawke still kneeled before him.

She didn't stop her ministrations as he was removing his armor, licking his cock from base to top, cupping his balls kindly until he began to harden again.

"You minx, didn't you have enough of me yet?"

She stopped just a moment to answer, her voice full of lust.

"Not at all, Knight Captain. I need you."

He smiled, visibly pleased by her compliance. That smirk sent a blot of desire between her legs.

"On the bed then, remove your clothes and spread your legs."

She obeyed silently, her robe fell on the floor as she was walking to her bed, letting him saw her backside. She leaned on the bed, exposing her ass and her glistering sex to him and she heard him stifle a groan, making her smile.

She turned to see him and was struck by how sexy he was. His body was exposed to the light casted by the fireplace, emphasizing his muscles and his manhood and she shivered with impatience to feel him inside her.

He bent down to pick up his satin belt and blindfolded her, taking advantage of this to give her another passionate kiss. He kissed so well that Marian could have been satisfied with just that. When he broke the kiss she whined in frustration again. She felt the mattress bend next to her and felt his warm breath in her ear as he whispered in a hoarse voice.

"I will make you beg for my cock."

"Yes please." was all she could answer, so overwhelmed was she by the excitement.

Again, he moved away, and she tried to guess where he was, but the carpet around her four-poster bed perfectly suffocated the Templar's movements. The mattress bent again, between her spread thighs and she squealed impatiently when nothing happened for a few seconds.

"Silence, or I'll make you."

A shiver of horror and excitement ran through her.

"You won't do that to me !?"

She felt the lyrium respond to Cullen's request and was suddenly unable to speak. Holding a hand to her mouth, shocked, she heard the Templar's voice, satisfied.

"Now that's better.”

She knew he could only do this because she had allowed him to, and she knew he knew. Yet that didn't take anything away from the dangerously exciting side of being in bed with a Templar.

When Cullen's tongue came to lick her clit in skillful movements, she bent into a cry of silent pleasure. His gentle torture was a true blessing. Marian let herself sink into pleasure, completely subject to the will of the man who had now slipped a finger inside her, coming and going as his tongue continued its attentions.

She wanted more, she wanted to feel his length slip into her and fill her up perfectly, she wanted him to come inside her all night long, silencing her whenever he thought it was necessary.

When she was on the verge of orgasm, he suddenly stopped what he was doing, letting the pleasure come down slowly, preventing her from coming.

"Cullen, please..."

She had found her voice again and used it to appeal to his mercy. May he put an end to this torture.

"If I recall correctly, I believe I've asked you to beg for it."

"I beg you, Cullen. Take me."

"That is not my title, mage."

"Knight Captain... I beg you to fill me with your cock".

It was obviously too much for him too. He came to lie on top of her, letting his cock slip between her legs lasciviously as he removed the cloth that was blocking her view. He covered her skin with a multitude of kisses, her breasts with caresses, biting her nipples tenderly before sliding into her abruptly. She moaned his name and he shut her up with a fiery kiss.

He continued for a moment before rolling on his back, reversing their positions.

« Straddle me, Hawke, make me come while I'm looking at you, having pleasure on my cock."

She positioned herself above him and came to sit on his length, moaning as she felt him penetrate deep inside her. He raised his hips, and she uttered a little surprised cry. The Templar's intense gaze as she impaled herself on him made her blush. She continued, however, in an increasingly erratic rhythm as Cullen approached his end. As she was nearing her own end, she slipped her hand between her thighs to caress her as she looked into his eyes, moaning his name.

She had one of the most powerful orgasms of her life, contracting on the knight captain cock who came inside her again in an wild grunt.

Suddenly exhausted, she let herself go against Cullen's chest while he was still inside her. His chest raised in rhythms as he tried to catch his breath, still in the mists of his own orgasm.

She was surprised by the tenderness with which he then put his arms around her before kissing her just as tenderly.

Surprised, she reopened her eyes, which she didn't remember closing, and gave him a questioning look.

"I'm sorry." He said simply.

"For what? "she asked, suddenly worried that he would find an excuse to leave immediately, reminding her of Fenris' behavior.

"That's not the way to treat a Lady. I apologize."

She laughed and kissed him on his delicious lips.

"It's okay, I'm not a lady."

He looked into her eyes and pulled off a strand of wet hair from her face.

"Next time, I'll be gentler, I promise."

"Because there is a next time?"

He gave her a smile she had never seen before, tender and strangely determined. She thought she was going to throw him off balance with her question, but she was far from it.

"You're mine now. Fenris will have to kill me first if he wants to lay a hand on you ever again."

She felt a whiff of affection for the knight captain and kissed him tenderly again.

« I knew I could count on you, Cullen. But you really don't need to be gentler next time." She paused. "I kinda liked it that way."

He smiled and his embrace tightened on her.

"As you wish, my lady."

He then laid beside her and put a blanket on them both.

"Good night, Cullen." She said, already half sleeping while she cuddled into him.

"Good night, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> For the records, Fenris will not win her back after this, he will try but she will chose the Knight Captain over him.  
> Feel free to comment if you liked it


End file.
